Blood Storm II
Blood Storm The Second is the Prince Of The Demon Ponies, he is the youngest Son of King Blood Storm and Queen Lavender Night. His sister is Firewing, he was born in The Demon Pony Empire after two failed attempts from Queen Lavender Night to produce a son. He also has a Half Sister Midnight Sunset who he has a very close bound with, despite Blood Storm and Lavender Night not having a great relationship with her. He is thought to be a distant relative of King Sombra, but this has never been confirmed, he is however the Great Grandson of first rulers Shadow Strike and Ice Fang. He was raise under strict discipline by his Grandfather Lava Fang and his Father Blood Storm, his mother Lavender Night was always too soft on him according to Blood Storm in his early life and he soon did something about that to make him a great leader, Ice Fang also tought him in secret politics and psychology in hope that this knowledge would make him a great leader as she and Shadow Strike was, however Blood Storm still pressed on with his training, which includied hardening him up for ruling the empire. He like his father showed he was a skilled and exclent hunter and showed of his skills early. He learned of Firewing's failure to reclaim Equestria and how she was eventually killed by his half sister Midnight Sunset. Blood Storm the Second is also know as Blood Junior by some demon ponies, his father calls him Junior while Lavender calls him The Little Storm due to his ability to hunt like Lighting, even Midnight Sunset once saw him hunt and told her family of a Pony who was a expert in hunting despite seeming to be a very young age, she did not know that this pony was her half brother Blood Storm Jnr. At a early age he declared his love and loyality to The Demon Pony Empire and started to look for somebody to share his life with despite being an early age. He meet many Demon Pony Mare's during his early years but he always found it hard connecting with any of them as they always seemed to never connect with him and he always ended up ending the relationship. He soon started to struggle in finding a relationship and became frustrated but soon decided to give up and wait for nature to take its course and thought that love will one day find him, in the meantime he decided to form a closer relationship with his Great Grandparents Shadow Strike and Ice Fang, he saw his Great Grandfather as a source of inspiration and had the most respect for him and he never failed to show it to him, Shadow praised him for how much respect he showed to his elderies, Blood II always saw the older demon ponies as more experinced as the current generation due to the lifes they had to go through, he is very knowledgable on the war that resulted in the Demon Ponies banishment to the place Shadow Strike called a Hell. He never understood why his Great Grandfather called The Demon Pony Empire, only Lave Fang and Flame Flicker truley understood what Shadow Strike meant by calling the world they lived in Hell as they agreed with him, his father said The Demon world was not hell but it was thier homeland and saw it as perfect. He tried to study the early years of the Demon Pony Empire but Blood Storm his father easily managed to stop him from learning about thier past which made Blood Storm II very unhappy and upset but he did not want to argue with his father as he would only get beaten up by him in rage. Design Prince Blood Storm the Second ia Lava Red Demon Pony. He has the ability to use magic like Unicorns and can fly like a Pegasi but he is not a Alicorn but a Demon Pony, a species of pony what is looked down at by most of the species in Equestria, thus this being the reason why many Demon Ponies despise the ponies of Equestria. Blood II has a Lava Red coat, identical to his fathers Blood Storm. His Eyes along with his mane and tail match is coat making him completly Red in color and design. He has a pair of red horns on his head which is slightly bend back and up as it reaches the top, he can use his horns in combat to injure those who wish to do harm to him. History Blood Storm The Second is the crowned Prince of the Demon Pony Empire, he is next in line to take over from his father King Blood Storm, when he once again steps down from the throne, It was thought he would be sitting on the throne all by himself until he meet and feel in love with another Demon Pony called Blood Star, he called her simply Star for short. He has a great respect for some Equestria Ponies but he keeps this to himself so he does not make his father angry. Personality Blood Storm The Second is far more mellow then his father Blood Storm. He has a strong heart and and a burning desire to be a great leader and continue the legacy that his Great Grandparents Shadow Strike and Ice Fang had built. He sees honor and loyality as the most sacred things any pony, demon or not should hold close to them and he understands about loyality and honor, he always has great respect for the elderies due to the knowledge and experince they have in themself, he is always willing to learn from them. He has a gret sense of love for his parents and respect for how his Grandfather Shadow Strike managed to proof that the next generation of Demon Ponies could lead The Demon Pony Empire. He is virtually almost the oposite to his father and can be very hard to make him angry. Powers and abilities Weakness Relationships Category:Demon Category:Stallion Category:Prince Ponies